


Revenge is Best Served with Tea

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Antonin misses his Gryffindor; she doesn't feel the same.





	Revenge is Best Served with Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 30 prompt: Antonin Dolohov / a cursed house / a cracked teapot / "They say the veil between planes is thinnest tonight."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/LCnI7mh.jpg)

Antonin Dolohov sat heavily in the kitchen chair as he weighted for the kettle to boil. It was Hallowe'en night and he was alone in the small house he'd inherited decades ago. It held rather a lot of memories for him, including the ones of his last obsession.

She was a beautiful girl. Wild hair, fierce eyes, determination and stubbornness for days. He'd enjoyed his time with her, too much if he was honest with himself. When she'd died... well, it had been a long time since he'd felt so much as a flicker of lust in his cock. He missed his little spitfire Gryffindor.

When the kettle whistled, Antonin stood and moved to the antique tea set that had belonged to his great-grandmother. He scooped the tea into the pot and poured the water over it, letting it steep in the beautiful old teapot. He sat back down and waited, ready for his favourite late night blend.

Her image came before his eyes again. He'd always thought of her as his obsession—that's the way it had started—but by the end, perhaps it had been love. He wasn't sure, he'd never been in love before, but he'd almost cried when she died. That meant he'd loved her, right?

The fragrance of the tea wafted towards him and he opened his eyes, confused. It had smelled like someone had opened the lid of the teapot. It was closed when he looked at it, though. He stood and poured his tea.

A voice spoke from the ether startling him. He almost dropped the teapot. "They say the veil between planes is thinnest tonight."

He looked up and saw the ghost of his obsession, his beloved. "Hermione?" he asked. She nodded but glanced down at his hands. He looked down and realised he had almost overpoured the tea. He set the teapot on the tray and sat down, holding the teacup between his hands. "I can't believe your... have you always been a ghost? I mean, since your..."

"Yes," she answered him. Her words might have been clipped but he couldn't tell. He was more focused on the image of her. His memories didn't do her justice. Even a ghost, transparent and shimmery, she was more beautiful than he remembered.

"How come I've never seen you?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea. He let the flavour roll on his tongue and he was disappointed when there was an odd metallic aftertaste. That's what he got for purchasing it from a Muggle shop; it wasn't the same as the kind he got from Diagon Alley. He frowned.

"You didn't know your house was cursed? There are protective enchantments that banish ghosts... except..."

"On Hallowe'en, where the veil is thinnest," he answered.

"Your teapot is leaking," she said, sounding disinterested. He looked back down at his teapot to find that he must have cracked it when he'd almost dropped it. Tea was seeping out the bottom and pooling on the tray. Hermione reached down and dipped her finger in the shallow pool, swirling it around. The amber liquid moved at her disturbance. "Did you know that on Hallowe'en, with enough concentration and conviction, ghosts can manipulate their surroundings?" she asked. "We can become corporeal for the night."

Antonin felt his heart thump. He reached out and touched her arm, feeling the cool but physical form she'd manifested. He stood and came around her, bracketing her body with his against the table. "Lay with me tonight? Please? I've missed you so, beloved." He pressed his face into her wild curls. She disappeared from where he'd pinned her and he blinked a few times, feeling dizzy. He attributed it to her sudden ghost-like body again. She was across the kitchen from him when he looked up.

"Lay with you? Beloved?" she asked, outrage in her tone. "You think..." she started laughing.

Antonin felt himself sway on his feet and he grabbed the table to steady himself. "Hermione?" he asked.

"I didn't focus this hard to become corporeal so you could rape me again, you loathsome fucker," she said, snarling. He swallowed and the metallic taste lingering on his tongue had grown and overpowered the residual flavour of the tea. "I did this to kill you," she said, her words somehow softer.

Antonin blinked again, feeling confused. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, wild and heavy like he'd just come out of a duel for his life. His head felt suddenly heavy and his vision danced in front of his eyes. Before he could question her further, he collapsed.

Hermione smiled and let her focus relax, hovering a few inches off the floor. She focused again after a moment, picking up the poison she had set on the countertop behind her and putting it on the tray next to the cracked teapot. She felt the call of the beyond tugging at her now that her work was done. It was time to get out of this cursed house and rest.


End file.
